The Fox and the Killer
by XxMistressofMadnessxX
Summary: There are certain things that parents do to keep their daughter safe. But what about parents who aren't even there? Her own imagination, and reality is just out of her reach. But, with a chance encounter, can she learn the truth?


_I could hear the urgency in his crisp voice. And, I could feel myself falling. "Rosie! Rosie!" The man called, trying to reach for my hand, which was already out of his reach._ This is the end. It has to be. _My eyes turned to stone as my life literally flashed before my eyes. I could feel nothing. I could taste nothing. I could see nothing. My body submerged in the icy winter waters, taking root and freezing my entire being. I opened my mouth to scream his name, but water rushed in before I could utter a word. I tried grasping the surface, but to no avail. There was nothing left for me to hold onto. I couldn't swim. I closed my eyes, as blackness pitched within my faint vision_. Goodbye.

I opened my eyes to the bright early morning Sun donning upon my face. I blinked away the light as I sat up, pushing the thick blankets off my body. It was the middle of Summer, and I had just moved from New Jersey to the new three story home within the grand state of Nevada. I took in a breath of fresh air, ignoring yet another nightmare-infested sleep. It had been happening a lot lately; having the same dream with the same man and the same fate. "Death by drowning. Couldn't get more depressing than that." I mumbled to myself, walking to my closet and pulling on a Cheshire cat tank top and purple shorts. I studied the words on the shirt and chuckled to myself, grinning as wide as that crazy feline. "Ɯє'яє αℓℓ мα∂ нєяє".

I hopped down the steps to the main floor, which consisted of the kitchen, living room, dining room, and game room. My adoptive parents were nowhere in sight; like always. I scooped a handful of cereal and threw it into my mouth; a daily breakfast routine. I didn't know why I continuously ate cereal, because often times I would have a different craving. Odd and exotic at best. Poisonous flounder, salmon or anything oceanic for that matter. After the somewhat filling breakfast, I turned on my heels and took a step outside. The river behind my house gave me a sense of peace and serenity, something I never had when I was constantly moved from place to place. The sakura flowers on the opposite shoreline bloomed with the rosemary, complimenting it's beauty. I wanted to swim to the other side of the river, but I knew my 'parents' would never allow it. Sighing, I pushed back the longing, and sat upon the wooden swing my dad put up for me, overlooking the water.

I was always alone, sitting on the swing or laying in my room, talking to the walls and floors, as if they replied back to me. I would often snuggle in my covers, and stick my nose in a book for a few hours. I wasn't really a social butterfly, and since I lived out in the middle of nowhere, I didn't really communicate with people. Just my adoptive parents, myself, or the little spirits around the estate. I know, it would drive some people insane, but I really didn't care. It was just me, alone in this world, unless you count my 'imaginary friends' who were actually there, only seen and heard by me.

I felt a hand push on my shoulder, rough enough to push me out of the wooden swing. "Ow. That hurt, dammit." I snarled, turning around to see no-one. "Damion? I know it's you." I hissed, rubbing my butt from the fall. Soft giggling erupted from around me, sending chills down my spine. It wasn't him. A little girl stood a little ways off, holding a brown blood-covered teddy bear in her tiny pale arms. Blood dripped from her forehead, as if she was beaten. Blood also covered her pink dress, white socks, and white shoes. Her long matted brown hair draped against her shoulders, her locks flowing with the soft breeze. At first glance I knew she wasn't human. "H-hello. You're new around here. My name is Rosemary. Mind if I ask you your name?" I held out my shaking hand for her to take, to introduce herself. She simply let out another giggle, not taking my hand, but did indeed introduce herself as well. "My name is Sally! Do you wanna play with me?"

At first I thought it was a weird request. Most spirits didn't want to play with humans, even the child apparitions kept to themselves. I couldn't refuse, however. "Okay, Miss. Sally. I'll play with you. What game should we play?" I gave a sheepish grin, and the girl spun around happily. "I want to play hide-n-seek! You're it!" She exclaimed, and ran across the water towards the forest I wasn't allowed to enter. "Sally, I can't go in there!" I exclaimed. Just go. It's not like Brandon and Lissa will find out. Said the little demon on my left shoulder. I hated it when she called my mother and father by their first names. "O-okay." I gave in, and the demon disappeared. I closed my eyes, pressing my hands over my eyelids. "1. 2. 3. 4," I grinned excitedly at the thought of finding out of what was beyond the forest on the other side, "5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10! Ready or not, here I come!" I exclaimed in a sing-song voice, hopping across on the surfaced stones to the other side, careful not to get my feet wet. I entered the forest quietly, making sure my mom and dad weren't home before I was completely submerged within the trees.

It was like a wonderland, a different world from my backyard. Foreign ferns and vines wrapped around trees, feeding from their excess water. It was more dense than I originally thought. I stumbled clumsily across the forest floor, looking around for Sally. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" I giggled. I was truly having fun with this little ghost. I traveled a bit farther, telling myself not to go to far, or I would get lost or my parents would get home before I had a chance to get back. But the forest was deadly silent. I called out Sally's name once or twice before feeling myself being turned around. I stopped dead in my tracks. The path I was following was gone, like the imaginary breadcrumbs I had left behind had been eaten by black ravens. I kept spinning around and around, until I heard a soft singing. "Ring around the rosy... Pockets full of posy... Ashes, Ashes. We all fall down..." I looked down to see a little wind-up carousel, which was playing the music continuously. It sounded like a broken record player, repeating 'we all fall down'. Over and over again. Cackles erupted from around me, and I turned around. Nothing. I crouched, holding my hair, wanting to scream but the sound was caught in my throat. I began to sob in fear and when I hear: "Found you!" a scream tore through my throat and my vision was overcome with greenery.


End file.
